Déjame ir
by Aru97
Summary: Aquellos que aman la libertad, por encima de todo, saben que es mejor irse y volar que permanecer anclado a la pena. Luna está preparada para irse pero, ¿y su familia? (regalo para IsaEverdeen)


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK y la idea a __**IsaEverdeen**__, como respuesta a su petición fácil._

_Querida amiga, mi plan consistía en hacer tu petición difícil, pero la cosa se complicó. Creo que esa idea crea un amplio margen y necesita más de un mes para llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo, mis notas están hechas y, si algún día decido llevarla a cabo (tal vez en el nuevo Long Story) no dudes en que te avisaré y te lo dedicaré completamente._

_Aún así, espero que disfrutes de este Neville X Luna cargado de Drama._

**ooOOoo**

El pitido de la máquina llenaba el ambiente, retumbando contra las cuatro paredes de la habitación, rompiendo el silencio. Un hombre, de pelo canoso y cada vez más ausente, estaba sentado en una de las incómodas butacas de color verdoso. Con una mano sujetaba el libro de bolsillo, cuyo título rezaba "Mil y una plantas venenosas" y, con la otra, agarraba otra mano, mucho más pequeña y blanca, propiedad de la mujer que estaba tendida sobre la cama.

Ella tenía el pelo de un color rubio pálido, casi blanco, sus finos brazos estaban unidos por diversos tubos a una máquina y su menudo cuerpo subía y bajaba levemente, al ritmo de su respiración.

—Espera, Neville —susurró ella, captando la atención de su acompañante—. Vuelve a leerlo, pero no vayas tan deprisa.

—Lo siento —concedió él—. Decía que viven en climas borrascosos y en los picos de las cumbres.

—Algún día tendremos que ir a verlos, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió, apretando su mano en respuesta. Luna se conformó con aquel gesto y acomodó la cabeza, cerrando los párpados para dejar descansar su vista.

Neville cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Sin soltar su mano, subió la sábana para arroparla y acarició su mejilla, sin dejar de mirarla. Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, dejando ver a una mujer de no más de cuarenta años. Llevaba el pelo, rubio oscuro, recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos, dos gemas gris oscuro, resaltaban en su piel clara.

—Hola papá —saludó, acercándose a Neville.

—Hola cielo —respondió él, besando a su hija en la mejilla —. ¿Y tu hermano?

—Me ha llamado para decirme que viene de camino con los niños, ¿qué tal está mamá?

—Bien, justo ahora se ha dormido, por poco la pillas despierta.

Ella sonrió, agachándose para besar a su madre en la frente.

—Alice, ¿dónde está James? —inquirió Neville.

—Ha ido a dejar a la niña con sus padres, vendrá en cuanto pueda.

—Oh, ¿qué tal les va a Harry y Ginny? Hace mucho que no les veo

—Bien, ya sabes, Ginny no para de perseguir a Harry para que se cuide el colesterol. Pero él dice que si no le mató Voldemort nada va a hacerlo —aportó con burla.

—Supongo que no tiene remedio —sonrió, negando levemente—. Por cierto, ¿puedes quedarte con tu madre un momento? Quiero ir a por un café.

—Si claro, ve —afirmó, ocupando el sitio que él dejaba. Luna se revolvió unos centímetros cuando perdió su agarre, pero no abrió los ojos.

Alice se recostó en el sillón, observando a su madre de reojo. No pudo evitar que una cierta congoja ocupara su corazón al verla en ese estado. Sobre todo cuando, hacía tan sólo unos meses, había estado más fresca que una rosa. Pero aquella enfermedad era así; jamás daba vestigios de su presencia hasta que era demasiado tarde para actuar, más aún con su edad tan avanzada.

—Dime, Alice, ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a tu padre que te has separado de James?

La aludida pegó un respingo ante la voz de su madre. Luna estaba totalmente despierta y la miraba atentamente. Suspiró, masajeándose la sien.

—Ahora no puedo, mamá, y menos con lo que está pasando.

—No puedes esperar mucho más, ¿crees que será mejor hacerlo cuando yo haya…?

—¡Basta! ¡No lo sigas! —exclamó, tensa—. ¡Mamá, no quiero oírlo!

—Pero Alice, ¿te dolerá menos si te digo que voy a ponerme buena?

Ella no respondió, se tapó la boca con las manos y aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarla.

—Recuerdo cuando mi madre murió ante mis ojos. Me prometió que estaría bien, que nada le pasaría. Mintió —susurró, con una calma arrolladora—. Mintió y murió. Ese día lloré todo lo que tenía que llorar el resto de mi vida. Y me prometí que jamás mentiría, que jamás le daría falsas esperanzas a nadie. Así que no, Alice, no voy a decirte que me pondré bien.

Entonces Alice rompió en llanto; dejó que la pena saliera y se abrazó al estómago de su madre.

—He tenido una vida larga y buena. He conocido a gente maravillosa y he formado la familia que siempre soñé que tendría, aun cuando todo el mundo nos dijo que no podría —afirmó Luna, palmeando débilmente la espalda de su hija—. Y ni tú ni Alastor sois unos niños. Os levantaréis mañana y lo haréis el resto de vuestros días. Me acabaréis olvidando. Seréis felices.

—¿Acaso… Acaso tú no recuerdas a tus padres? —balbuceó Alice.

—De mi madre recuerdo tan poco… Y de mi padre, hasta yo misma he querido olvidar algunas partes, sobre todo tras la Guerra… Tu abuelo no supo perdonarse y por eso se fue también. No quiero lo mismo para vosotros.

—No pienso olvidarte —afirmó—. Pero no dejaré que eso me consuma.

—Claro, por algo acabaste en Gryffindor —aportó con una sonrisa—. Tan valiente y fuerte como tu padre.

Alice dejó salir una risa a partes dulce y amarga, provocando que el cuerpo de su madre temblara bajo su carcajada.

—Bueno, Alastor fue el que heredó tu inteligencia, mamá, y tu escudo.

—Siempre fuisteis tan diferentes…

—Pues igual que papá y tú.

—Lo que me enamoró de Neville fue su espíritu. Jamás se amedrentó ante nada y, aunque al principio parecía un niño asustadizo y huidizo, yo sabía que lo que escondía era un corazón tan fuerte, que nada podría acabar con él —comentó, sin evitar que una sonrisa aflorar en sus labios—. Recuerdo que fue durante la Guerra cuando me di cuenta, que sólo él me completaba y que sólo con él podría dejar mis miedos atrás y volver a soñar como antes.

Antes de que Alice pudiera volver a hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez era un hombre, de cabello rubio platino y ojos oscuros, acompañado de una mujer de piel cobriza y cabello negro.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él, acercándose a ellas.

—Me alegra veros, ¿qué tal estás Jasmine? ¿Y las niñas? —preguntó Alice, abrazando a su cuñada.

—Bien, las hemos dejado con su abuela Padma—respondió ella.

—¿Qué tal estás, mamá? —inquirió Alastor, sentándose en el borde de la cama de Luna.

—Algo cansada, creo que debe de haber algún tipo de Blibbering Humdinger en este cuarto —aportó.

—¿Quieres que busque cerca de los enchufes? Ya sabes que les gustan los lugares con corriente eléctrica.

—No, tranquilo, Neville ya lo ha comprobado.

Alice y Jasmín intercambiaron sonrisas, conscientes de aquella rareza propia de madre e hijo, cuyos ojos parecían ver aquello que otros no podían ver.

Entonces Neville apareció, acompañado de un médico.

—Vaya, parece que se ha reunido toda la familia, ¿eh? —aportó el muchacho con una sonrisa—. Pero temo que tendrán que dejar a Luna descansar, tanta visita puede agotarla.

—De acuerdo, nos vamos —afirmó Alice, recogiendo sus cosas—. Ya sabes que estamos en el hotel de aquí al lado, papá, si pasa algo llámanos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, iros tranquilos.

—Descansa bien, mamá —susurró Alastor, besando la mejilla de su madre.

—Y no dejes que papá te aburra con esos libros de plantas —bromeó Alice.

—¡Pero si ella está encantada! ¿Verdad, cielo?

—Bueno, es mejor que no hacer nada —aportó Luna, sonriendo débilmente.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación, dejando al matrimonio a solas. Neville ocupó de nuevo el lugar a su vera. Alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Hemos forjado una familia estupenda, ¿verdad? —susurró él.

—Sí, todos son imperfectamente perfectos.

—Ahora intenta dormir, Luna, estarás agotada.

—¿Te quedarás a mi lado? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—El día de nuestra boda prometí permanecer a tu lado en lo bueno y lo malo, me temo que no tienes más remedio que aguantarme hasta el último momento.

—Bien… —susurró, cerrando poco a poco los ojos, hasta caer profundamente dormida.

**ooOOoo**

Luna abrió los ojos de golpe; un profundo y constante dolor en el pecho hizo que se incorporara. Apretó la mandíbula, dejando escapar un débil gemido que provocó el despertar de su acompañante.

—¡Luna! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Luna! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Pero ella no pudo responderle, pues comenzó a toser sin control, tapándose la boca con la mano. Neville apretó el botón de llamada sin esperar un segundo más y se quedó en el lugar, paralizado, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Las enfermeras no tardaron en llegar, corrieron hacia Luna y la ayudaron a sentarse con la espalda recta. Una de ellas le tendió una mascarilla de oxígeno y bombeó el aparato, permitiendo que Luna recuperara, poco a poco, su frecuencia respiratoria.

Neville palideció al ver la mano de su esposa, con restos de sangre producidas por aquel ataque de tos. La miró y, preso del pánico, cogió el teléfono y se dispuso a alertar a sus hijos. Entonces ella lo detuvo con la otra mano. Negó suavemente.

Él alternó la mirada entre el teléfono y aquellos ojos pero, algo había en ellos, que le impedían marcar los números. Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sillón de nuevo.

—Ya la hemos estabilizado, señor Longbottom —informó una de las enfermeras—. Avísenos si vuelve a pasar.

Neville atinó a asentir y observó como las dos chicas abandonaban la estancia. Miró a su esposa; tenía los ojos cerrados y sobre su mano descansaba la mascarilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sólo asintió débilmente.

—Luna, mírame —le pidió. Ella le obedeció y Neville no pudo más que acallar los gritos de su corazón al ver esa mirada, nublada por venas rojo oscuro, que empañaban sus antaño iris plateados.

—Voy a decirles que vuelvan —afirmó, levantándose.

—No…—rogó ella con un hilo de voz—. Por favor… No… No lo hagas.

Él permaneció de pie, sintiendo las convulsiones que comenzaban a atacar su cuerpo.

—¿Y debo permanecer aquí, callado, mientras te dejas morir? —increpó, tragándose consigo las lágrimas amargas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos.

—Quiero dejar de sufrir… Neville, no puedo… No puedo seguir…

Y, aquella dulzura siempre suya, acabó con las últimas barreras de Neville. Se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella; enterró la cabeza en su cintura y lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—¿Qué será de mí sin ti, Luna? —susurró entre hipidos, incapaz de alzar la mirada.

Ella respondió con una triste sonrisa, utilizando sus cada vez más precarias fuerzas para acariciar su cabello.

—Vivirás por… Por los dos. Jamás fuiste alguien que… Que se amedrentara, Neville… Podrás contarles a nuestros nietos que su abuela… Su abuela les quería mucho y que si de algo… Si de algo se lamentaba… Era de no haber pasado más tiempo con… Con ellos.

—Son mayores ya —añadió en un murmullo.

—No importa, hazlo de todos… De todos modos…

—Lo haré.

—Y Neville…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por compartir tu vida conmigo… Gracias por hacerme sonreír cada día y por… Por protegerme… Te quiero y siempre cuidaré de ti… Esté donde…

Pero sus palabras se vieron silenciadas poco a poco, hasta que el murmullo cesó. Neville buscó su mano y la apretó, sintiendo como el pitido constante de la máquina se enterraba en lo más hondo de su corazón.

No se apartó de ella aquella noche, ni siquiera cuando vinieron los médicos e intentaron reanimarla. Porque él sabía que no serviría de nada, que Luna ya no estaba. Y en aquel cuerpo frío y falto de vida sólo quedó su sonrisa, aquella que lo enamoró desde el primer instante, aquella que le recordaba su motivo para luchar. Ella. Su entera existencia.

Pero Neville no era estúpido y conocía los límites de Luna. Sabía que ella no quería permanecer atada a una máquina, que aquello no sería vida para alguien que amaba tanto la libertad. Por ello hizo de tripas corazón aquella noche y la dejó marchar, volar, ascender a dónde quiera que iban las almas tras la muerte. No importaba. Pues ella sería feliz, sí, y en su corazón permanecería.

**ooOOoo**

Las tres personas caminaron a través del mar verde que rodeaba la vieja casa de los Lovegood. El viento primaveral atacaba con furia y las flores danzaban a su son, creando un baile sincronizado el cual, sólo los más atentos, podrían entenderlo.

Alastor le tendió la mano a su padre y le ayudó a subir la colina. Detrás de ellos iba Alice, sujetando con firmeza la urna de piedra blanca.

—¿Aquí está bien? —preguntó ella, oteando el horizonte, el cual no parecía acabar nunca.

—Sí, aquí es perfecto —concedió Neville, palmeando la espalda de su hijo para incorporarse por sí solo —. La urna, por favor.

Alice asintió y le tendió el objeto, apartándose unos pasos para dejar un poco de espacio a los movimientos patosos de su padre. Neville alzó la mirada al cielo y sonrió, dejando que la brisa jugueteara con su cabello.

—Aquí naciste hace unos cuantos años y aquí debes regresar ahora —promulgó, destapando el tarro—. Jamás te olvidaremos y, aunque habrá dolor en el recuerdo, la esperanza siempre tendrá mucha más fuerza. Adiós, querida, vuela y vive en nuestros corazones.

Dicho esto extendió las cenizas, quedando estas al amparo del viento, que las hizo dispersarse por todo el campo verde y de vivos colores y llegar mucho más allá del alcance de su mirada.

—Adiós mamá —susurró Alice, sintiendo el abrazo silencioso de su hermano.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio durante minutos y no interrumpieron aquel momento hasta que Neville se giró.

—Volvamos a casa —afirmó, sonriendo con franqueza. Sus hijos asintieron, algo atónitos y se pusieron cada uno a un lado de él —. Por cierto, Alice, tu madre me dijo que tenías que contarme algo importante, ¿no?

La aludida observó los ojos de su padre, el brillo esperanzador y la calidez que aquellos orbes castaños destilaban.

—Sí, pero puede esperar —respondió, agarrando el brazo de su padre con fuerza —. Hoy es su día, no lo empañemos con tonterías.

—¿Qué os parece si venís los dos a comer a casa? —propuso Alastor rápidamente, consiguiendo la atención de los dos.

—Nada me gustaría más, hijo mío.

**ooOOoo**

_Vale, hasta me he emocionado escribiendo esos últimos párrafos *snif*_

_Realmente espero que te haya gustado y que no me haya pasado mucho con el drama xD. Pero pediste un NevLuna (¿se llama así?) en el que fueran pareja y pusiste ancianitos como opción. Aquí los tienes, casados, con dos hijos y con los problemas que alguien normal podría tener. No es un AU, pero en un contexto como este una no puede hacer mucha referencia a la magia, ¿no crees?_

_En fin, ¡Nos vemos!_

_Un besotee_


End file.
